


Better Than Chocolate

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You are a Winchester and you’re dating Chuck.  This is what happens when you’ve been a hunting trip for a long time.





	Better Than Chocolate

You sat by the fireplace reading a book. It’d been so long since you had time to just sit and read something that wasn’t about demons or some other supernatural being. You wrapped the blanket around you tighter. You couldn’t wait until he got home. It’d been so long since you just got to spend a few days cuddled in bed with him. You smiled when you saw the cup of hot chocolate sit next to you. Chuck sat next to you, “When did you get home?” You opened the blanket for him to get under, “This afternoon sometime. I wanted to surprise you.” He smiled as his hand ran up your leg, “I’m glad your home.”

You put the book down, “So how was your day, Chuckie?” He laughed, “It was good. How long are we gonna act like this is what we wanna do?” You straddled him and kissed him passionately, “I’ve missed you so much.” He gripped your hips as he kissed you back with equal passion, “I bet I missed you more.” You lifted your shirt up over your head and threw it on the floor. He looked up at you and smiled, “Not wasting anytime huh.” You smiled, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned in this life and with being a Winchester time isn’t something we have to waste.” He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hungrily as you grinded into him. You stood up and took you pajama pants and panties off leaving yourself glorious naked. He stared at you for a few seconds, “Myself, baby you are so perfect.”

You leaned down to remove his hoodie and throw it to the floor with your shirt. He kicked off his shoes and socks. You undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. He lifted his hips up so you could remove his pants and boxers. His glorious cock sprung free and you licked your lips as you finished removing his pants. He removed his shirt. You licked a line up his shaft before licking circles around the tip and taking him all the way in your mouth. He moaned out as he grabbed your hair and twisted his fingers into it. You hallowed out your cheeks and began to bob up and down as you massaged his balls. He yanked you off all of the sudden, “If you keep that up I’ll be done for. It’s your turn.”

He laid you down on the couch and kissed up your legs nipping gently until he got to your inner thigh then he bit hard. He inserted two fingers through your folds deep inside you and curved them just right to hit your g-spot. He started pumping them in and out causing you to arch your back off the couch. Then he darted his tongue through your folds to find your clit and started doing the abc’s and 123’s making you scream out his name. It didn’t take long before you were screaming out his name and spilling your essence all over him. He leaned back on his haunches after licking you clean, licking his fingers and lips clean, “MMMM cinnamon rolls.” You blushed, “Enough Chuckie, Need….you.”

He smirked, “I know you do.” He stood up stroking his cock as you spread your legs wide. He nipped down your jawline gently, then bit your neck hard marking you as his. He sucked on the spot as he rammed inside you stilling to give you time to adjust. You gripped his shoulders tightly as you felt him fill you up completely, then you bucked into him to let him know that you were ready. He looked into your eyes as he pulled out and rammed back into you. He got harder and faster and you gripped him tighter trying to get him as close to you as you could. You leaned up to kiss him biting his lower lip. It wasn’t much longer before both of you were exploding. You continued the bruising kiss as you came down from the high. He smiled, “Welcome home baby.” You smiled back, “It’s good to be home. I think my hot chocolate got cold.” He laughed and kissed you again.


End file.
